A Snow Story
by BillKaulitz4ever
Summary: [COMPLETE]The Cullens and Bella go out for a fun day in the snow.Sorry I am bad at summaries!
1. A Snow Day to Remember

**Disclamer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any part of this story, except that I wrote it with my imagination.**

**A/N: There was actually a snowday today and yesterday, so I thought why not write a story on a snowday with the Cullens!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this, it's my first fanfic.**

A Snow Day to Remember

BPOV

I was suddenly awoken from my dreams by the soft touch of Edwards's lips against mine. That was my favorite part of having a personal alarm clock.

"Wake up sleepy!" Edward's loud voice startled me. "We don't want to be late for our special day Alice has planned, do we?"

It was then that I remembered the vision Alice had had the night before. She said that today it was going to snow and that she had a long day planned for us. I groaned in fear of exactly what Alice had in store for us.

Edward merely laughed. He always liked it when I was mad. He said I looked cute when I was frustrated. If he could feel it, I would have strangled him.

I kissed him with a little more force than necessary and was pushed away before I could do anything that Edward couldn't handle.

Before I was ale to comprehend what he was doing I was being dragged to the bathroom by Edward to get changed. He already had a sexy sweat outfit for me to wear hanging over his other arm.

"Get ready quickly! I will have your breakfast ready when you come down." Edward's voice came out in more of a command than a statement.

I took a shower as quick as possible and brushed through my scraggly hair, making sure to get rid of all of the tangles.

When I tried on the outfit, I wasn't too surprised that it fit me perfect. It defined the little curves I had, and added a lot more to them. They were a beautiful shade of blue, but I thought the top would be a little too short and skimpy for the daughter of the Forks police chief to wear. I decided that it would make Edward happy so I wore it anyways.

When I was finished in the bathroom I headed down stairs to find a stack of pancakes and strawberries sitting at the table for me.

I rushed down the stairs a little too quickly, and tripped on the second to last step. I landed smoothly in Edward's arms, and got up quickly to go eat.

Edward stared at me, looking at the outfit Alice had bought me last time we went out, which happened to be a whole two days ago.

I ate slowly, savoring ever bite so that Edward would have enough time to stare at me.

When I was finished eating, Edward handed me a pair of expensive Adidas and helped me put them on.

When we left the house and climbed into the car the silence was broken.

"You look absolutely stunning today Bella. I will have to thank Alice for that later."

My blushing got bad right then. My face turned a dark shade of red at that very moment. I hated when anyone said something like that. Not because I didn't appreciate their comment, but I didn't like to draw too much attention to myself, even though Edward was an attention magnet.

The rest of the drive to the Cullen's wasn't too bad. Edward commented on my outfit a few times, but that was about it.

When we arrived, everyone rushed outside and loaded into their cars. Emmet and Rosalie took a new BMW convertible that looked like it cost more than the Vanquish that the Cullen family owned.

It wasn't until then that I noticed I was in a different car than Edward's normal Volvo.

Alice and Jasper were taking their Aston Martin V8 Vantage, and Carlisle and Esme were taking a BMW 335i Coupe. I would have to ask them later where all the new cars came from.

We drove for what seemed like an eternity before everybody parked. We were at the clearing where I met James, Laurent, and Victoria.

"We're here Bella," Edward said.

I looked around more carefully, and noticed that it was starting to snow. Who could ever bet against Alice?

Edward was out of his seat and at my door for me in less than a second.

The snow started coming down more heavily, and Emmett hurled a snowball at Edward. Edward ducked, and it hit me with a thud in the side.

"It's on sucker!" I yelled at Emmett, while bending down to pack a snowball as hard as I could. When he wasn't looking, I threw the snowball as fast and hard as I could at Emmett. He stood up too soon for his sake, and the snowball exploded on his cheek.

The fight had begun, and I was being pelted by everyone, everyone but Edward that is. He stood in front of me like a bodyguard would, but was only able to cover part of me.

I was soon overwhelmed by the speed of he snowballs, that I was growing colder by the minute. That didn't stop me though, because I wasn't going to give up until I passed out, or until they surrendered, but passing out was more likely to happen. Right then, I noticed Alice was about to throw one at me, so I ducked and it landed on Edward's back.

* * *

**A/N: If you want to see some of the stuff mentioned in the story, go to my profile. Also, I forgot to mention Bella's earrings, but they are there too. If anybody would like to be my editor, feel free to review and say why you should be my editor, or you can e-mail me with why you should be my editor. Also, I NEED reviews! About 30 people have read my story, but only one person has reviewed. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! I don't care what you say, but say something, please.**


	2. All I Have Ever Wanted

A/N: This will be the last chapter, unless somebody has any ideas for what else to put in it. I thought it would be a good place to stop, because the title said it was one day. Let me know if yu have any ideas for stories, or if you have any idea on how to continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any of it's characters. If i did, I would be working on Midnight Sun and the book after Eclipse.

**All I have Ever Wanted**

_**Last time:** I was soon overwhelmed by the speed of he snowballs, that I was growing colder by the minute. That didn't stop me though, because I wasn't going to give up until I passed out, or until they surrendered, but passing out was more likely to happen. Right then, I noticed Alice was about to throw one at me, so I ducked and it landed on Edward's back._

**This time:** I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen next. Edward spun around with such speed that I was nearly knocked off of my feet! I was in his arms right after that. We stood there for what seemed like hours until Esme noted that we should probably head back home.

Edward set me down, but not for long. We ran back to the cars. Alice said that she would call Charlie and let him know that I was going to stay over and spend the night with Alice, but we both knew that I would be with Edward most of the time. By the time we got back to the Cullen's house, Edward was at my door and picked me up bridal style.

"Have a good time tonight," Emmett said while laughing uncontrollably. "Don't worry! We will!" That was all I was going to say to him. He knew that it bugged the crap out of me, so I don't understand why he does it!

Edward leaned down to kiss me, but I got there before he could. I was about to stop- because I knew that if I went too far, that he would pull away- when he deepened the kiss further than he ever had. This was the first time that he actually let himself go farther than usual. He parted his lips a little, and his tongue begged for entrance.

The kiss was making me a little, nervous, because I thought his family was still there. But when I looked around, I couldn't see anyone else, but Edward and I.****

Our lips never parted as he made his way into the house, and up to his room. I heard Emmett and Jasper start cracking up when we passed their rooms, but at that moment all I cared about was not making Edward back out of the kiss.

We made it up to his room, and he laid me down on the couch. "You need to take a shower. You look like you're going to freeze to death." Edward always insisted that I take a shower after we did anything that made me cold, or anytime he wanted to stop what he was doing and have some time alone to think.

"Fine," I huffed.

I tried to make the shower go by quicker, but the hot water felt so good against my frozen skin. When I was done, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, incase Edward decided to barge in, while I was getting dressed. When I looked around for my clothes, I found a pair of silk pajamas, where the shirt buttoned up. I looked for something to wear under it, but all I found was a black lace bra and thong.

I was horrified.

I couldn't wear that in a house full of vampires! I knew that Alice must have had a vision of me in them, but what was I doing in them in her vision? Then it dawned on me. No way! Edward said that it wouldn't be able to happen, because he didn't think he would be able to control himself. Then I thought back to our kiss earlier, and I wondered if it was a sign that he could handle it, or if it was just a big tease, to make me believe what I knew couldn't happen.

When I walked back into the room, I found that he had redecorated his whole room. There was a gorgeous round bed in place of his couch. He had a beautiful chandelier hanging over a dark, blood red, feathery rug. The rest of the room was draped in a satin, red, cloth.

Edward was sitting in the middle of the bed, obviously waiting for me.

"Okay?! Is this some kind of trick? First I find these slutty pajamas on the floor in place of my clothes, and now your room makes me wonder what the hell is going on!" My voice came out a little harsher than I had wanted.

"Silly Bella, I did this for you." He said this while giving me that crooked smile I loved so much.

"You are such a jerk! First I think you might want something that we both know can't happen, and now you are teasing me! I can't believe you." I couldn't take this any more. Either he explains what he did all of this for, or I was going to leave right then.

He must have read my thoughts, because he told me exactly what he did this for.

"I did this for us so we could do it together. I went hunting yesterday. I should be able to hold back from killing you." He sounded like he was joking, but I saw strait through it, and he was being serious.

* * *

That night was the best night of my life. The next day, we went for a walk through the snow, and we had a great time. He finally gave in, and changed me after school got out.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know if you have any idea's for continuing this story or any other things you would like to write.**


	3. AN: Sorry Guys!

I have decided that I am going to make a sequel, but I want to write some other stories, so be ready for other stories.


	4. AN: REALLY REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS!

I am sorry to say, but I won't be able to update until sometime during the middle of January. I am sorry for those of you who thought I was going to publish another story soon. I have been under a lot of stress due to a week of no power or anything, and I have a lot of stuff on my plate this weekend, a main portion of it being school work. I have to type 13 more paragraphs, AND I have to write thank you cards to SO MANY PEOPLE, and they also have to be done by Monday night!!!! Sorry for not saying anything to anyone for a while!!!! I hope to get a new chapter up soon (for a new story), so stay tuned.


	5. I know! Another Author's Note

I won't be able to post for another few weeks, because I have missed too much school, and will be busy with homework, and trying to find ideas to write about. Sorry for the wait!


End file.
